psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Woodrow Strode
Dr. Woodrow "Woody" Strode (b. 1954) is the coroner operating at the SBPD since season four. He is portrayed by Kurt Fuller. Biography Woody works as the Santa Barbara Police Department's coroner and he has appeared many times since 2009, but he figures prominently in season six. He even goes on a bender with Shawn, Gus, and Lassiter. He's a bit strange, often agreeing with Shawn and Gus's crazy theories, like vampires as the cause of death. He was in the All Coroner's League. Woody is also very quirky, using strange examples and making comments and morbid jokes that even Shawn is slightly disturbed by. His wife cheated on him twelve times, once with her personal trainer. He is wanted in the Philippines for unknown reasons. In Autopsy Turvy, Woody begins a romantic relationship with Grace Larsen, a former flame and a mortition who helps Woody with a case. At the end of the episode it is revealed that it was Grace who was the murderer, and she wanted to be thought of as as good as Woody. In this same episode it is revealed that Woody may have a crush on Chief Vick, as he asks her if she was currently seeing anyone, and then when she tells him she's married with a child he says he guesses she'll only, "be the chief of doing (him) in (his) dreams!" Although it has never been mentioned, it appears that he is either divorced or has started an affair, after Juliet gets him together with Ursula, Marlowe's parole officer and lover of Carlton after a one-night stand. He stated that she was just what he was looking for. Despite being disturbing and making strange comments (for example he once proposed that a woman died of small pox only to find out that it had been eradicated several decades perviously), he seems to be good at his job. Appearances *High Top Fade Out (4.07; 25 Sep 2009) *Thrill Seekers and Hell Raisers (4.11; 3 Feb 2010) *The Head, the Tail, the Whole Damn Episode (4.15; 3 Mar 2010) *Feet Don't Kill Me Now (5.02; 21 Jul 2010) *Not Even Close... Encounters (5.03; 28 Jul 2010) *Shawn 2.0 (5.08; 1 Sep 2010) *Dead Bear Walking (5.15; 15 Dec 2010) *Shawn Rescues Darth Vader (6.01; 12 Oct 2011) *Last Night Gus (6.02; 19 Oct 2011) *This Episode Sucks (6.03; 26 Oct 2011) *Dead Man's Curve Ball (6.05; 9 Nov 2011) *Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger (6.10; 29 Feb 2012) *Heeeeere's Lassie (6.11; 7 Mar 2012) *Let's Doo-Wop It Again (6.13; 21 Mar 2012) *Autopsy Turvy (6.14; 28 Mar 2012) *Santabarbaratown (6.16; 11 Apr 2012) * Santabarbaratown 2 (7.01; 27 Feb 2013) *Lassie Jerky (7.03; 13 Mar 2013) *Cirque du Soul (7.06; 3 Apr 2013) *Deez Nups (7.07; 10 Apr 2013) *Right Turn or Left for Dead (7.08; 17 Apr 2013) *Juliet Wears the Pantsuit (7.09; 24 Apr 2013) Trivia: *He predicts Shawn will die in a gangland style execution; they'll never find his head. *He predicts that Gus will slip in the bathtub. *He and Grace Larsen were lovers in college. Gallery woody1.jpg woody2.png imagesCAMAZ8TB.jpg untitled3342.png 80.JPG 132.JPG 178.JPG Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Recurring Characters